Nathan Jackson
Nathan Jackson Nathan Jackson was the President of The Libirachi Empire, having gained the role since the execution of Jacob Zuma Sr in 2010. Born in 1965 under the rule of Xi Kanna, the first President of Chinese decent, Jackson grew up under the institutionalized rules of patriotism and government loyalty. With the fall of Kanna, and the rise of Jacob Zuma, Jackson became increasingly active politically, serving lengthy jail sentences for disobeying the Zuma establishment, both through tax fraud and civil disobedience. Serving in prison between 1988 and 2004, Jackson came into contact with Spencer Davis who helped him escape the jail in late 2004 in a spectacular manner, blowing up a guard tower in the process. Following his escape, Jackson evaded capture by the police for two years, coming out of hiding in 2008 to protest against Zuma's rule. He founded the Free Imperia movement in September 2008 and used a mix of civil protest and rioting to convey to the government that the people wanted a new leader. Realizing that there could be an uprising in his hands, Zuma initiated the empire's first ever democratic election, which Jackson won by a significant margin (68%). Following his abstention to power, Jackson set about removing public votes from the constitution to consolidate his power, whilst dramatically increasing military spending. Within a month, the Imperial Cabinet had been switched around to allow him to exercise maximum control over the empire. Under the his leadership, The Libirachi Empire has radically changed for the better, with equality of pay and harder working citizens allowing for a boost to the economy, which gained 30 points in the first hours of the takeover! Security takes a prominent role in the national budget, allowing for a radical expansion of territory to take place. Within a month, the Libirachi Empire's size tripped, thanks to the bold leadership of Marshall Ashton Morre, who was later gifted the province of Imperial Ranjor for his efforts. President Jackson instated a policy of nationalism, letting the government collect more money and allowing for all citizens to be granted a near equal pay, ending the majority of workplace discrimination. With the appointment of Laura Fox, who was knighted for her efforts, the empire has seen the return of the Quokka despite the national creature being virtually extinct during the reign of Jacob Zuma. With these advancements came the New Order, a group dedicated to protecting the citizens of the Libirachi Empire. The order spans all ranks of government, with various influential leaders suspected to head up the group. The Imperial war machine also took a boost, with its ranks expanding significantly to accommodate the Chinese, Indian, Korean and Turkmenistanian army's following successful invasions. Following the First Expansion, the Libirachi Empire annexed the country Ranjor, which had departed from the Empire in 1992. The former state was once more granted as an independent province within the Empire. The state expanded significantly during the "Stan" invasions, when the Marshall, Ashton Morre, lead the Imperial Occupation Leigion into battle against the former Soviet States. In late May 2019, the Empire declared war on Iran, leading to one of the largest bloodbath the Libirachi Empire had ever seen. Following a successful invasion of eastern Iran, the President threatened a nuclear strike upon the capital. His demands were not met, and shortly a Tsar Bomba class nuclear device detonated above Tehran, inhabiting all of the Iranian government. Whilst this should have been a victory, the Iranian government refused to surrender, detonating a nuclear bomb to prevent the advance of the Imperial Occupation Leigion. A nuclear terrorist device was also detonated in the Imperial capital of Beijing, leveling the main international airport. By the end, the Iranian government was weakened and opted for a surrender, which the Empire graciously accepted. Following surrender negotiations, the Iranian military lay down their weapons to Imperial soldiers and, to ensure peace, the remaining government officials were incinerated in a final nuclear detonation. Regretfully, most nuclear radiation from the campaign was blown into Imperial Ranjor by prevailing winds. This caused a great deal of radiation sickness, and as a result, Marshall Ashton Morre denounced the Empire on the world scale, starting his downfall. Within a few days, Grand Marshal Edward Mandelson was his replacement. Thanks to Morre's outburst, Ranjor became a fully fledged part of the empire, with the existing government removed forcefully. Mandelson was a strong leader who, despite serious advice, advocated for Ranjor to become an independent provenance once more. This drove him to deliver an ultimatum to the President to convince him of this. However this failed, and he, and his staff, were captured and executed by imperial forces. After the failed rebellion, the President dissolved the state of Imperial Ranjor, deporting its residents to the nuclear wasteland of Iran, where the population descended to zero. In September 2019, Jackson begun hardening his patriotism laws, arresting huge swathes of the Imperial Occupation League in a series of blanket bans. This caused turmoil in the empire, and many Army High Command officials started looking towards Laura Fox, at the time Minister for Education. She began to organize the armed forces into a recognized force which began to plot their revenge Category:The Libirachi Empire